


It Aint Easy Being Greens

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abused Credence, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bullied Credence, Character Development, Credence sees shit he shouldn’t, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, I wrote Chastity as a crazy bitch, Plant mom reader, Plants, Reader-Insert, Scared Credence, Second-Hand Embarrasment, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Sort of Non-Con Scene, The Barebones are backwards as hell, Triggers, non-con elements, strong reader, virgin credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A reader insert love story where Credence falls in love with the Reader and is faced with many challenges along his emotional journey.





	1. Chapter 1 - Seedling

Spine outstretched, forearms stinging from repetitive motion, (Y/n) cleaned the fingerprints and dirt off the windows to the produce store. The wistful witch stared across the street at the gathering. A dumpy woman with a skinny neck declared, “Come, brothers and sisters; daughters and sons; friends, there is an evil in our city of New York.” (Y/n)’s brows twitched. At this point, she was used to the Second Salemers’ remarks. An overwhelming sense of witty, sarcastic humor fill her body.  
“Okay, haha. Really funny.” She heatedly jested back to the feeling and turned to the pots of green mint and rosemary beside her. “I mean she really be talking about us like that.” (Y/n) subconscious spelled in her minds eye. “We keep her alive.” 

(Y/n)’s square shaped head turned to face the window, staring back out into the crowd again. Her chartreuse eyes flickering past the people, searching for the boy she always kept tabs on. There was something about his gait and posture that struck pity in (Y/n)’s tender heart. She knows he is not treated sympathetically nor kindly in the dark, pitiliess hole he considered a home. 

The boy had come in a number of times with his two other siblings, holding the little one’s hand with a deadpan gaze on his sharp face, not keeping eye contact with anything or anyone. The deadened globular organs that decorated his face so well were down cast, making him seem much smaller than he actually was. He would flatten down his charcoal hair in order to straighten himself, in a way, he “represents” the Second Salemers (without consent it seemed) so he tried to be deemed somewhat in order. “I don’t like it either, but they are one of our most common customers.” (Y/n) continued virtually inaudibly.

“Yeah, you get a kick from that boy.” “Shut up before I sell you to Mary Lou.” (Y/n) quipped wisely before turning her gaze to the fern that lay still next to the Phonograph that just fizzled to a crackly silence. “Victor Records” read along the spinning disk. Her eyes fixed on the little plant and moved the stems with only a focused thought.  
Minute cracks and pops sounded from the movement of the thin, brittle stems, tiny leaves catching flight here and there; causing a little mess of them to collect at the wooden floor.  
“Besides, that boy; Credence I heard; needs help. He’s always been so kind to the plants here.” (Y/n)’s fore arm rose to aid in her control of the fern. 

Credence really was very tender to the plants, he did not want to harm the beauty of nature. The calloused hands that have been through much pain kindly extended a finger that ran across the delicate leaves of the exotic Mimosa Pudica, the little meek leaves closing in embarrassment; he ran a hand over all of the beautiful fruits; he cupped the soft milky petals of the decorative Calla placed peacefully at the cash register. 

“You saw his hands, they were terribly hurt.” (Y/n) spoke aloud. 

The stem inched towards the needle and tapped it back onto the record.

Pleasant music filled the shop, with a unified feeling of calm. The plants loved the music with such gentle gaieties and delights. 

She looked back outside, looking to see Mary Lou and the sisters walking back into their building, the crowd still received the pamphlets from the tall shell of a boy that once was alive.

He never looked any of the men and women in the eyes. 

(Y/n) took her eyes off the menacingly gentle boy to waltz over to her left and ran her hands across all of the plants that were lining the shelves. The buds bloomed and leaves brightened leaving still fireworks of green and purple plant matter glittering the store. Crisp air filled her lungs as she did a sweet little dance in her small shop, plants flourishing and swinging in the nature dance of beautiful growth. 

Rosemary and Mint staring out onto the street, onto the boy, Credence, they witnessed a commotion that they tried to get the cute little witch’s attention. They tried calling to her, but she couldn’t hear over the other plants’ harmony. Both herbs called to her, “(Y/n)! (Y/n)! The boy!”

The others heard and began to look. All plants had taken a liking to Credence, hence, the others began trying to get (Y/n)’s attention and begain to wail, beautifully. Operaesque cries for (Y/n)’s attention caused her to drop the watering can she had just filled, water streaking the floor in an inaudible wave. “Credence,” they manically raved, yet silent in their prisons of still, unmoving, torture. 

(Y/n) ran to the window to see what was happening across the street. Men- not men, cowards- were laughing and saying something (Y/n) could not read on their scowling bull lips. They pushed him around their group which had encircled Credence. Her ears grew hot and tears pricked her eyes as she saw Mary Lou looking down on the predicament her boy was in from the top window. Credence looked up at her for help, for savior in the mother he called his. The woman did nothing, but creep back into the shadows of the room.

“Ma.”

“He’s crying for his ma!”

(Y/n)’s heart pumped hard, she swore it would jump out of her breast, as they kicked him down, Credence’s pained hands catching him on the damp bricks that lined the sidewalk. Papers flew all around him on the ground, the men stepped on the papers, the water and mud collected on the paper, draining the ink away from the surface.

(Y/n), in one prompt motion, swung open the door and charged into oncoming traffic, cars’ horns blaring at her to “get the fuck off the road” as one man screamed out of his window as he rushed past. 

Credence’s frightened, wide eyes met (Y/n)’s in a plead for safety. Her shoes clacked against the bricks and splashed in the puddles before getting close enough to pull one of the men off of Credence. Muddy water drops falling off her shin, left a grimy streak down her legs. 

(Y/n) wrenched one of the man’s shoulder with all of the force she could muster from every emotion that she had ever felt, every plant she bonded with aided her with the strength of a thousand sun rises.

The man, not thinking, struck her off of him with the back of his hand, “This is no concern of yours.” A red mark welled up on her cheek before the scum of a human took a doubletake. “Miss (L/n).” He sputtered. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“What will your fathers say when they’ve heard their sons hit the produce lady?”

“...”

“Leave.”

Her eyes trailed them as they began to walk off. As one last “fuck you”, the tall one; Dan; flicked his cigarette at Credence’s slumped over frame. “Freaks.” Dan muttered as (Y/n) stomped out the cigarette and kicked it away. 

As they were far away, (Y/n) softened her harsh demeanor and her face relaxed, crouching to coax the boy from his fear. As I came in closer, his face was stone, eyes downcast towards his grimy and muddy hands tears on the verge of falling, but not showing emotion, his lips quivering faintly. 

(Y/n)’s voice was just a hair above a whisper, her eyes looking for his to give her’s contact.

“Credence.”

(Y/n) kindly put her hand on his shoulder, like the way he would touch her plants, with such a warm and compassionate way. 

“Credence, you have to get up.” She considerately consoled

“It’s alright, Credence. Those nasty people are gone.” 

Her eyes trailed down to his hands and realized he might not be able to get up, the way he was positioned was locked in his legs from the impact.

“Come on, Credence.”

(Y/n) said his name many times to hopefully get past the barrier he had put up around him and it was working. 

The gears and cogs of his mind clank and the wheels turned as the metal fortress around his blue heart began to shake and crack at the foundation. Credence remembers her. She was very kind to him, unlike most, even those he held dear to him. Silently falling from his eyes were the tears that never dared to fall. 

“Credence, hold on.” She soothed as she took his hand and with the support of her left hand on his shoulder she assisted him in standing. 

“Come, I’ll help you up.”

“Credence, hold on.” She soothed as she took his hand and with the support of her left hand on his shoulder she assisted him in standing. (Y/n) pulled him up hard and his body came up with your power, mud and tiny pebbles stabbing both of their hands. Dirt particles and tiny bits of rock adorned the inside tumid red lashes. (Y/n) knew it was not her place to look at his scars, but he needed help for them or the pebbles would fester under his skin. She looked up at the window to see if Mary Lou was watching then she ran her hand over his pained scars.

A warmth spread in Credence’s hands as he watched as a miracle was right before his eyes. The warmth stitched back the torn skin as the papers around his feet flew in the wind like a whirlwind had twirled them up and back into a crinkly pile in his healing hands. 

“Magic user.” He peeped as quiet as a church mouse.

“Here, I want you to have this.” (Y/n) sighed, digging into her pocket. She pulled out her hand with a little seed in her palm. 

The seed split open in her hands revealing a small green stem and leaf bursting out and reaching for Credence. 

Credence looked down at the little life (Y/n) was gifting to him. “I trust you will take good care of her.”

He nodded and in his soft, weary voice was a “Yes.”

“Talk to her and I will hear, Credence.”

She looked up at him and met his crow eyes, he looked back into theirs. His eyes haunted her, but also felt comfort in them knowing that she could save him from his cruelty and peril. 

“If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me.” She calmly chuckled and closed his hands over the seedling with care. 

“Take care, Credence.” Her hand pat his back softly and then headed back to her shop. 

His eyes fell down to the seedling and whispered, “Thank you,” he paused thinking of her name “Miss (L/n).”

A wide smile and a blush creeped onto her face as she had heard him say her name as she wiped up the spilled water. 

“See you soon, Miss (Y/n).” 

“See you soon, Credence.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Lilies and Robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the tables have turned, (Y/n) is in a predicament and Credence must make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence is a badass in this honestly

As the week passed, Credence visited the shop. Little sister in the hand of Credence, the backwards gait of the family haunted (Y/n). 

Modesty observed Credence’s movements, something seemed very different to her. Modesty felt there was some sort of tension plaguing Credence as his hand became a little shaken and clammy. Her silent eyes observed where Credence’s gazed followed. The casted shadows of his occular orbs fluttered up and down as if he was attempting to study the kind woman’s features without being noticed. 

The clamminess of Credence’s own palms began to sting as the cursed salt seeped into the seething lesions. 

(Y/n) looked away from her magazine and towards the three siblings. 

“Barebones, glad to have you back, is there anything you need help with?” (Y/n) professionally chirped in her customer service tone.

“No, thanks, we know what we need.” Chastity Barebone piped in her monotonous high voice. 

“Alright. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.” 

“No, thanks, we know what we need.” She repeated exactly to the syllable. 

Such an odd interaction with the sister left (Y/n) feeling quite uncomfortable; just a simple thing like a sentence had left a ghostly impression on the little kind witch. 

Credence glanced at Chastity and back at (Y/n) for only a moment. The two locked eyes, if only for a single blink. 

“What if we got some flowers? To brighten up home if only a little bit. Make it a bit more welcoming at least.” Wilted Credence hoarsely croaked almost inaudibly to Chastity. 

Chastity looked at the boy, puzzled like she was offended by something he had said.

“No.” She answered quizzically like he stated something outright stupid. 

(Y/n) over heard their conversation and watched Credence bow his head in a distaste for his stupid idea.

 

“There’s a sale for Lilies. Buy one, get two free.” (Y/n) piped into the conversation to hopefully bring a lighter atmosphere to the shop. 

“I think we could get more people to come to our meetings if it looked a little better.” Modesty said turning her stare away from the beets that sat on the shelf and to Chastity and Credence. 

Modesty’s glazed over eyes stared at (Y/n) through the shelf. Watching her intently, Modesty felt that there was really something suspicious going on between the two. 

“Alright, let’s get some lilies then.” Chastity blinked forcefully. 

Credence carried the bag of potatoes, carrots, and some cabbage with his wrist as he made eye contact with (Y/n) again. 

(Y/n) got the feeling he didn’t belong with the two. He had a different appearance than the other two. He looked more miserable, less brainwashed by Mary Lou’s words, more paranoid, more cautious of his words. 

“Here, Chastity, lets look at some flowers while Credence pays.” Modesty said, finally breaking the chain of backwards siblings. 

Credence’s eyes looked down at Modesty and up at (Y/n) almost scared to even gaze upon her with her siblings around. 

“Okay.” Chastity spoke, replying to her sister.

Credence stood for a moment, his heart raced as the thought of approaching the kind young woman frightened him.

He leaned forward a trembling foot and continued to glide to the register. 

Credence placed the bag of food on the counter as (Y/n)’s voice grew quiet and discreet.

“Is everything alright, Credence?” 

Only a modest weak nod came as a response.

“You take care of her.” (Y/n) smiled referring to the seedling she had gifted him. 

Credence’s demeanor changed ever so slightly. He straightened his neck up if only a little bit and a small twitch of a thankful grin revealed itself onto his forlorn mouth. 

Credence really put in effort for that plant to live. As he would watch the magical plant reach for his finger, for his nourishment. Knowing that something trusted him, something needed him. 

He hadn’t talked to the plant alot, mostly because he never really had anything to say other than good morning or good night. 

“I hope you’re doing well.” (Y/n) trailed off as the hot midday wind caught her attention. 

(Y/n) felt a chill run down her spine as the little bell tinged following a shady man with a high collar and a low hat, obscuring his face. 

Something didn't feel right. 

The plants kept an eye on the man as we all stared. 

Another, almost identical, man stepped in. 

Credence looked over at the suspicious two in a sideward glance. 

The two congregated behind the shelf Credence, Modesty and Chastity once stood behind.

(Y/n) heard the plants tell her something. 

“Credence. Just act as if nothing is happening, get yourself and your sisters out of here now.” (Y/n) whispered to Credence. 

Credence stood in confusion. 

“One of them has a gun. You can have your food for free, just get out of here. They are going to hold up the shop.”

Credence walked over to his sisters and said, “We must go.” Grabbing Modesty’s small hand, he pulled them along outside. 

“The lilies!” Modesty remarked.

“Not now, Modesty.” Credence quietly quipped back quickly.

 

(Y/n) waited for the the three to exit the shop. When they were not in sight, (Y/n) turned to look at the men that were coming up to the counter. 

It was a shame (Y/n) couldn’t use magic on these men. 

“Look, I don’t want trouble.” (Y/n) spoke, her hands raising, trembling. 

“Just take out the fuckin money and hand it over.” The man with the gun stated, pointing it at scared little (Y/n).

(Y/n)’s heart raced as she glanced out the window to see Credence watching the commotion from the other side of the street.

“Now, lady, before this gun makes your head target practice.”  
(Y/n) jumped startled, and fumbled with the cash register.

 

Credence gazed inside the shop, his heart beat intensely in his breast. A burn fizzed under his skin as he was reminded of her kindness. These men were threatening to end Credence’s newfound affection. The one person who showed sympathy for him, the one person who trusted him was being used. 

Anger manifested itself in his bloodstream. 

He had to choose, save himself or (Y/n). 

(Y/n)’s hands shook, her nerves messing her up with the key. 

“Fucking hurry, or you’re dead, Shirley Temple.”

“I’m trying.”

Footsteps sounded from the street and honking horns alerted (Y/n) as the plants crooned in awe, “Credence, please save her, please help. Please help!”

“Credence, no.” (Y/n) whispered to herself as she saw a running Credence. 

“What was that, sweetie? Get the fucking money.”

His breath became labored and his legs hot as they worked hard to carry him quickly. Lactic acid buildup singed his muscles. Veins throbbed out of Credence’s neck as he put his hand on the window and pulled the door. 

(Y/n) collapsed onto the floor behind the counter fainting.

“Come on, Romeo, I’ll kill you too.”

Credence’s raven eyes glared at them, his face red with anger and overwork, his nostrils flared as he breathed hard, a vein running down his forehead. 

The armed man, aimed the gun at Credence. A click followed, presumably the hammer of the pistol 

Then a soft sound came from Credence’s skin.  
It sounded like a soft hiss and rattle, like a snake, but not quite. 

A rage fueled gaze found its way into the mans soul. 

Velvet shadows seeped out of Credence’s pores like a fine mist.

The men screamed in terror.

“What- what the fuck are you?”

Credence’s face contorted almost demonically as his eyes turned a ghastly milky white. 

“I don’t know.” 

Next thing (Y/n) remembers is Credence’s meek small voice. 

“Miss (Y/n)?”

“Miss (Y/n)?”

“Credence?” She muttered, opening her eyes to see the face of the Second Salem boy.

“Oh, Credence?! Are you okay?” 

He nodded in response.

(Y/n) stumbled around, trying to get up. 

Credence stood not knowing what to do until (Y/n) asked, “I’m so sorry, but can you help me up? I think I hit my head on the way down.”

Credence was afraid to touch her due to his deprivation from human contact. Hesitation seized his muscles as the lactic acid still burned his joints.

“My bad.” (Y/n) said, noticing his hesitation. “It’s alright.” 

(Y/n) grabbed onto the register for support and hoisted herself up. 

This made Credence guilty, watching her struggle to get up as he just stood there to nervous and anxious to do anything about it.

(Y/n) truly didn’t mind, she understood that he wasn’t a normal boy and that was okay. 

The store was a mess, dark soil littered the wooden floor boards and plants lay strewn with their roots naked. 

“Don’t look at me, Credence.” One of them said as if he could hear it. 

“What happened?” (Y/n) asked, gasping, looking all around assessing the damage. 

A bullethole went straight through the ceiling into (Y/n)’s room above. 

(Y/n) guessed that Credence got into a physical altercation with the men. 

“The police are outside.” Credence ghastly fluttered his words in a modest tone. 

“We need to tell them what happened, did you fight them off?” 

Credence nodded, head down towards his feet like a child confessing to something he did wrong. 

Credence was expecting a harsh response for some reason, but he received a soft, “Thank you.”

“I am forever in your debt, Credence. I am very thankful.” 

Credence glanced up through his lashes at the gracious woman.

(Y/n) opened her arms for a thankful hug. Credence leaned forward into it, but arms were stiff to his sides. 

He settled into the hug, soaking up the attention to the very last drop. Credence’s head rested on her shoulder.

The bell rang and Credence jumped back out of her grasp. 

The rest of the Barebones came into the mess of a shop with the police behind them. 

Mary Lou’s eyes gazed around the shop.

“I cannot thank your son enough, ma’am.”

Credence stood with his head down to conceal a small smile twitch onto his lips and a dust of pink beading on his cheeks.

“Your son saved my life, I do solely believe.”

Mary Lou had a calm grin on her face as she called Credence over to her. 

God, (Y/n) hated that. Credence jumped and strode over to her quickly. 

Mary Lou took his hands harshly and heartily, causing Credence’s face to twitch in pain.

(Y/n) plainly saw what was happening, but Mary Lou continues to kiss ass to (Y/n).

So, (Y/n) kept feeding her shit.

“How about a dinner here? Tonight? I mean it’s my pleasure, all five of you.”

Credence’s eyes blinked hopefully. 

“Of course.” Mary Lou replied non-chalantly.

“Thank you very much, ma’am.” (Y/n) eyes flickered towards Credence’s slight grin.

 

“Can’t wait to see you.”


	3. Chapter 3 - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence begins to feel something deep in the pit of his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on a dream i had last night lmao ok. Also i wrote this in class so apologies if this seems rushed.

Mary Lou Barebone nodded in an approval, putting a hand on Credence's shoulder. He jumped at her touch in a deep fear for her being. Credence stiffened, gazing up at his mother figure. Even if the interaction was a charade, Credence enjoyed the kind touch his mother finally gave him; relaxing into her hand. Credence raised his low head, leaning towards the side, opening his eyes towards (Y/n) almost lovingly, but not quite as romantic. 

"We look forward to our evening with you, Miss (Y/n)." Mary Lou stated in her calm and professional voice which was void of common decency. 

Credence's heart blipped at the sound of his mother figure saying "Miss (Y/n)."

"You too, Barebones." (Y/n) semi bowed in respect. 

Credence's studious lashes examined (Y/n) from afar; watching her slight fidgeting movements as the pleasantries continued between his mother and (Y/n). Entranced by his own donnish attentiveness, Mary Lou elbowed her son to get his attention back. 

"Isn't that right, Credence?"

Credence's eyes blinked, confused about the context of Mary's words. 

Hesitantly, he sputtered, "Y-yes, ma'am." Stumbling over his words a slight tint rose in his sunken cheeks. 

Mary Lou smiled, content with her son's answer. 

"See you tonight, then." Mary Lou said. 

As if on cue the three siblings emptily chanted in unison, "Farewell, Miss (Y/n)."

 

Leaving (Y/n) standing in her now trainwreck of a shop as they exited the shop.

Credence gazed back into the shop with an uneasy look on his face. Worry filled his expression and anxiety riddled his insides, causing his intestines to coil and bones shake. Credence feared for (Y/n)'s health since she had fallen earlier. He paused his steps for a moment, reluctant to leave (Y/n). Despite his feelings, the awkward boy had to go.

The family walked across the street quickly. Legs swaying in unison as if the walking cycle was practiced until absolutely perfect in stature and calculation. The siblings were like Circus animals; Chastity was the most conforming like a lioness; Modesty was the young and impressionable, yet also kind and sympathetic like a young cub; and Credence was the one that got whipped the most for his mistakes like a raven forced into learning Lion's tricks. He did not fit the analogy, he was not a suitable variable for the algorithm of the Barebones. 

A small smile grew on his face as he walked away, the breeze hitting his face, causing his black hair to stray from his eyebrows. Something in Credence's mind told him that (Y/n) would be okay. Credence liked to think that it was one of her plants trying to talk to him, but that was likely far from the case. Something inside of Credence fabricated a story in his mind's theatre.

A kind warmth grew in Credence's gut and it spread up his chest and into his cheeks and ears, he broke into a confident stride as his mind's theatre played the fiction reel of what he wished to become true. 

Fantasies flittered around in his head that bared the charcoal hair. 

He ran his hands along (Y/n) to find them soft and kindly, unlike Modesty's dry and cold hands. Credence wanted to hold them different from the way he held Modesty's. He encapsulated (Y/n)’s affection in his calloused hands riddled with rigid pink and red tears and green and blue bruises.

A giggle swelled in his throat that he let out softly.

“What are you laughing about?” Mary Lou said blankly, a stern look carved into her stone face.

The smile dissolved away and softly answered, “Nothing, It’s nothing, Ma.”

Mary Lou nodded silently after a moment of uncertainty and anxiety from Credence.

“So you saved her from robbers?” She spoke, cynical and doubting. 

“Yes,” Credence spoke, reluctant to reply and stared downwards. “Two men came in and one had a gun. I-” 

“I certainly hope you didn’t do it out of attraction to (Y/n).”

Credence was speechless, only short croaks came out of his burning throat. 

“Of course not, Ma.” He finally hoarsely breathed out his head dropping slightly. 

Something about Credence made Mary Lou seethe. She had always hated him the most. Mary would punish him horribly for things his sisters got away with. If Chastity came home late, not a word would have been said; but if Credence was to step in the door just a fraction of a second late, he would be over. 

Modesty hated it when Mary Lou beat Credence. His pained rasps and short cries haunted her to the core. The silent halls made it many times louder. Modesty often had nightmares about the sounds that she heard. A pained monster that resembled Credence would scream and crawl into her room demonically. Obviously, she would wake up and hear the merciless cracks of his own belt. 

Modesty could feel the sounds burning her skin and Credence’s whimpers as if he was right behind her like the dream she had awakened from.

Mary Lou swung open the door to the dark hopeless pit of a home, walking in making the door fall closed in front of the three siblings. This caused Credence to stop the wooden door with his hands, causing a pain to spread in his raw hands.

Credence winced to himself, trying not to show his pained expression to his sisters.

"Do your chores before our supper with Miss (Y/n)."

Credence's ears perked up at the name of the woman that captured Credence's heart. 

(Y/n) was different than other people. She was sympathetic towards him, observing that commoners avoided his offers for fliers. Pity struck (Y/n)'s heart seeing this humiliation. 

When (Y/n) was just another face in the crowd to Credence, she would always take a flier if it was offered to her as; at the very least; a kind gesture towards the boy. 

 

Time had passed so slowly for Credence. Only the thoughts of (Y/n) occupying his fatigued interior while his exterior worked the tedious task of hand washing the children's clothing. Hundreds upon hundreds of pajamas were piled up in a heap. Only fictional fantasies of (Y/n) being kind to him. 

He imagined (Y/n) standing next to him closely whispering sweet nothings in his ear. To him, the nothings were something. Assuring sweet gestures from the imaginary (Y/n) made his cold insides warm and alive again. "You're special to me, Credence." "You're amazing." " You have this, Credence." A soft smile grew onto his chapped lips. He loved hearing his name from (Y/n), yet also felt embarrassed because it was so personal to him. 

Credence never was able to identify himself with anything, due to his deprivation from normal societal activities. This caused him to feel as if he were floating in a void of nothing to latch onto. A personless human, so to speak. 

When he latched on to the sweet witch, he felt a part of something. Credence felt like he had a purpose in life aside from washing clothes and handing out fliers that no one desired; aside from drifting in a volumeless, timeless space. (Y/n) was the wind that caught the litte speck of dust that was Credence; (Y/n) was the explosion of the creations of the universe and Credence was just a void. She sparked a life into him, vivid colors and warmth and cosmic glittering stars and beautiful snowy planets filling his insides with a fulfillment that he had never experienced. Comets glowed, pumping adrenaline into his bloodstream causing his heart to beat faster. 

A beautiful feeling was budding in Credence's stomach like flowers in the spring, a brand new feeling that he so deeply enjoyed and relished in. 

Credence just could not wait to see (Y/n) that night.

"I'm so excited to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got oofed by my school for accessing this site on our chromebooks and i was trying out site skins so :(((


	4. Chapter 4 - Sunday Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes.... very slowly.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a doozy.

With wrinkled fingers, his hands retracted from the soapy water with a soft splash. His shook his wrists, flailing the water and soap off of himself.

Credence relished in the memory of the quick hug (Y/n) had given him. Though his arms stayed by his side, he held her close mentally. The accuracy of the memory was quickly fading. Nonetheless, he felt the warmth of another human; a human that happened to be of the opposite gender as he; a human named (Y/n).

Credence’s eyes jumped up to a tapping on the window, only to see it was a bird planning to nest in the nook of the windowsill. A smile softly graced his face as the beak of another bird held blades of grass and leaves tapped on the window.

The thought of a little family moving in lifted Credence’s heart as he watched the two birds build their new home. 

“I wish that was us.” He said aloud but softly. 

“Even if it was in just a dream.” 

“Who are you talking to?” The voice of a small girl resonated causing Credence to flinch in a startle. 

“Just myself.”

“That’s new.”

“...”

Credence’s eyes held a worrisome expression.

Modesty gave a pleased nod and took his word, causing his subconsciously tensed shoulders to release and fall.

“Ma wanted me to tell you to put on your Sunday best for the supper tonight.”

In response came a subtle nod of Credence’s cranium. Modesty hung around the door frame for a moment, precariously studying his back as he turned back to finish his work almost completed.

Modesty somehow knew how he felt and in a way sympathized, though she couldn’t understand what it meant to feel those type of feelings or even how it felt. She thought it was an illness due to Mary Lou’s lies.

“You like her.”

Credence startled at the sound of his sister’s voice once again.

“Excuse me.” His meek voice hoarse rattling in his cowling form that turned on a swivel to face Modesty fearfully.

“Miss (Y/n), you like her. I can see you’re nervous.”

“Aren’t I always nervous?” His voice shaky and rattled.

“In a different way,” she paused, watching his chin fall to his chest in a defeated look. 

“Please, don’t tell Mother.”

Modesty grew silent and her face feeling pity. She didn’t know what to do. Modesty was scared for her brother as all she knew was that physical and material needs were a worldly sickness.

Her ghastly pale eyes examined and processed Credence’s unspoken language. Modesty was torn, she was scared for her brother, yet also didn’t want Credence to be punished for something he couldn’t really control. 

“I won’t, I promise, Credence.” 

“Really?” 

Modesty nodded, lingered for a moment, her cheek pressed against the splintery wood before recoiling back to the main parlor.

His heart convulsed wildly in fear. Paranoia setting in. “What if she tells, what if she slips up?” One side of Credence’s mind whispered to him.

“No, Modesty is different from Chastity, she has trust in you.” Another part ejaculated, the two voices clashing with each other.

Credence was afraid of himself, afraid of his developing feelings. He was frightened of what he could become. His heart yearned for love, but his mind feared and his body hid in the shadows. Credence knew he didn’t deserve love though, for whatever reason that may be. 

He knew what ever pain he had felt he deserbed it.

Even if that was not true, he believed it entirely.

 

He dried his hands and carried the basket into the hallway of many a children’s rooms and set it carefully along the wall for them to pick up after returning. 

After collapsing onto a chair adorning a desk he rested his head on his hand which was propped up by his elbow on the desk.

“(Y/n), what do I do. I am frightened.” Credence said to the seedling that was peacefully placed in the sunny window of his room; trying to find some sort of comfort and reassurance. 

The plant’s leaves subtly moved. Any normal person would not have noticed the very slight twists, but attentive and observant Credence did.

Credence felt most safe in his room. Books lined the shelves and crosses adorned nearly everything. The wooden Jesus crucified felt almost provocative to Credence, he knew he was not supposed to be there. Grey curtains open, letting the sun act as natural light. His bed was small (like a child’s), just enough room to lie on his back. He made sure to make it up extra perfect to avoid persecution from Chastity or Mary Lou. His feet would have to rest over the footboard due to his height. 

He stood, striding over to the shelf to pick up a thick book. He ran his thumb over the pages quickly, the paper releasing that distince dusty scent. 

“Romeo and Juliet” 

It was the only love story book he was allowed to have, mostly because of the tragic ending.

He never really liked the book. It never really reverberated with Credence, yet the sweet nothings in old English and dark jokes humored him in a way. 

He began to read the story of woe of Juliet and her Romeo just to help the time pass on. 

With eyes glued to the page, he made his way to his cramped crib of a bed. When his weight fell onto its springs a loud metallic groan escaped the beds interior.

His eyes only ever left the book when he heard a stir from the other rooms.

 

Only until he reached the third act did he realize the time.

“Chastity, Modesty, Credence; get ready for our dinner with Miss (Y/n).”

With a soft thump the book closed between his fingers. Credence pushed the book back into its place with a satifying “skchhhh” against the others; dust flew from the surrounding hardbacks.

He stifled his excitement and stiffly walked to the closet which bore only two other sets of clothing. The empty space only contained a pair of shorts and a very nice set of formal wear. 

Needless to say, he took the wire hanger that held his formal clothes. To Credence it was a very charming suit, but it was more or less modest and plain. It was cheap and not the best, but it was Credence’s favorite. That’s all that truly mattered. 

After shedding the molt of his everyday clothes, he slipped into the other set. Adjusting his hair and flattening wrinkles, he stared into his reflection in the window the plant was in. 

He stared, pulling his vest over the white shirt. The black vest hung open as he worked his tie in the faint reflection. 

Taking the coat and putting over his shoulders, his arms reached inside and he slipped the tie beneath the vest and pulled the buttons together.

His eyes scanned his appearance with the empty occular organs that had graced his ghastly stone face. 

He placed a black hat with a cool gray band around it upon his head. 

Credence made sure everything was tucked, straight, and together. 

The smell of dust and a reek of old wood clogged up Credence’s nasal cavity. The suit was rarely worn so the smell of disuse hung onto Credence’s skin.

Fondling the felt lapels of the blazer, he gazed out of the window, overseeing (Y/n) shop distantly. 

“Credence, it is nearly time!” 

“Coming, Ma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Dinner with the Barebones, stay tuned ;)
> 
> Uhh i have an IG if yall want to follow me  
> IG: @crackheadalanna or @zuccinthezoup_am
> 
> I recommend following the second bc its my spam page and it’s basically just memes and music i make and shit.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fine Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Barebones will prove to be quite interesting.

“Aren’t you handsome?” Mary Lou stated cynically, as Credence stood before her with his sisters. His head drooped a bit, sensing the ever present fakeness and evilness to Mary Lou’s words. 

Credence adjusted his hat one final time before standing by her side reluctantly. A cool breeze hit his skin as the door opened, releasing pressure from the inside. The dim lights of the shop flickered like a light at the end of a neverending tunnel of dismay and trauma. 

The sun, now nearly absent, left the sky a dim blue with a little bit of green as the light still caught itself in the atmosphere. 

Credence’s pupils dilated as the cool spring night was decorated by the lights of stores and shops; car lights and exotic vendors; (Y/n) and her kindness. 

His heart raced as they began to march across the street in their same monotonous gait. 

Credence could feel the warmth bubbling in his stomach and a burn singing under the skin of his face. Clacking of their shoes felt like his chest, clopping rapidly and heavily. 

The inside of the shop looked so soft and welcoming. (Y/n)’s magical charm had enchanted him. 

Mary Lou had pushed open the door as the leader. 

(Y/n) walked out from behind a large sliding door that she usually kept closed during the working hours, revealing a dining room type set up. 

Credence had only seen the room once before when there was some sort of event going on long before she truly meant anything to him; long before he knew she differed from others who would avoid him. 

The plants stood so very still, not a single leaf dared to stir in the presence of no-majs. 

Credence knew they were talking amongst themselves, but they weren’t on his frequency; they were just out of earshot.

As the door closed, the Barebones filed inside: Mary Lou first; Credence second; Modesty third; and lastly Chastity. Modesty’s small fair hand in Credence’s much larger and bony one, as always. A familiar chill ran down (Y/n)’s spine as she took in the aforementioned scene.

The darkened siblings had a demented type of stature, especially Chastity. Chastity had some sort of bratty type of undertone to her brainwashedness. 

“Poor Credence.” (Y/n) could only think as years of his overtly humble stature had curved his spine to forever be a lanky awkward boy. 

Credence, with a delicate hand, cupped his hat and pulled it up off of his head. A somewhat displeasing chill made his hair stand on end to the sudden coolness attacking his scalp.

A tension built as Credence and (Y/n) made eye contact. For but a moment, a connection was static between the two. The fierce yet dim and depressed eyes of Credence had struck (Y/n)’s plant colored ones. It was ghastly how much emotion lay just before the lenses that observed, studied, and attended her.

(Y/n) finally broke the gaze after a endless moment. 

“Here, make yourselves at home.” (Y/n) chirped sweetly, gesturing for the four to follow her into the back dining area.

Credence followed Mary Lou’s lead, holding his hat to his humble heart, scanning the little plants along the shelves which were once in total disarray just hours earlier. 

A tinge of guilt made Credence’s throat hurt. He made (Y/n) clean all of that mess up by herself. 

“Take a seat where ever you like.” (Y/n)’s hands fluttered, semi-pointing to the quaint wooden table decorated with a white lacy tablecloth, two tall candlesticks and potted carnations in the center. 

“We very much appreciate your kindness.” Mary Lou spoke in a professionally convincing voice. (Y/n) almost believed her for a moment.

“This is so very humbling.” (Y/n) smiled at her guests. 

Mary Lou grew a grin on her thin lips and then nudged Credence.

“Where are your manners, Credence?” Mary Lou cheerfully half-scolded. 

Credence stiffened, turning his head away from Mary Lou’s hardened gaze. 

“Sorry, ma’am.” Credence answered quickly as if to spit out the words he was embarrassed to say.  
“Thank you,” a hesitation caught his words in his throat upon sayng (Y/n)’s name in front of his mother. “M-Miss (Y/n).” Credence finally sputtered. 

“That’s our hero!” Mary Lou sighed, draping an arm over his shoulders. Credence’s shoulder blades fearfully tensed at her touch, but soon found comfort in it.

He smiled a tiny bit. 

Mary Lou then retracted her arm and pulled out a chair for herself and soon did the other three Barebones. 

“Sit tight while I bring the food.” 

(Y/n) walked over to the small kitchen area that transitioned from the dining area. The wooden floor dipping ever so slightly to signify another room without the separating wall.

(Y/n) hummed quaintly as she slipped her hands into some thick rosy oven mitts. She grasped onto the hot glassware, contents inside giving off a mouth watering scent. 

As (Y/n) hastily made her way back, she noticed Mary Lou with a scowl on her face, looking toward a timid Credence. As soon as she noticed (Y/n) her face lit up fakely. 

(Y/n) knew she was saying something negative to Credence, but decided it was best to act oblivious.

“These are Veal cutlets, and I will be right back with some sweet potatoes and turnips.” (Y/n) turned to walk away, but before fully starting a stride; (Y/n) spoke again. “Oh and I have tea I will be bringing.” 

“Sounds delicious, Miss (Y/n).” Chastity chimed in.

(Y/n) nonchalantly strode back. 

 

Credence’s eyes were studying every little intricate piece of (Y/n)’s decorating. 

Many embroideries of plants were hung on the walls, many various colors of yarn indicated to Credence that (Y/n) herself made them. Many pictures of two older people, presumably (Y/n)’s parents lay in frames in a china cabinet behind the table along side little gnome trinkets and cute cupid figures, Kudzu-esque leaves coiled around the china. 

Credence remembers (Y/n)’s parents a few years ago. They used to run the shop with (Y/n) as a young helper. The two of them were as eccentric as (Y/n) and basically rebuilt the entire building when renovating. Their passion for their job and love for hardwork and loyalty had definitely rubbed off onto their offspring. 

Unfortunately, they were taken in a freak accident on (Y/n)’s 17th birthday. 

A pity welled up in Credence’s heart, she was too kind to deserve such a terrible event.

“Here’s some sweet potatoes and turnips.” (Y/n) said, placing down the dishes. “And the tea.”

(Y/n)’s eyes followed Credence’s stiff stature and sharp jaw to see he was gazing at the soft pictures and paintings.

“They we’re so in love with each other. As depressing as it may sound, I am glad they both went. Of course I loved them too, unconditionally, but I can’t go back and change what happened.”

Credence’s dark chocolate eyes calmly darted to (Y/n) and away from the pictures, his neck still facing the cabinet. 

“This food looks so very delicious, Miss (Y/n).” Mary Lou said in a feeble attempt to lighten the atmosphere. 

(Y/n) pulled herself a chair back and sat promptly next to Chastity and in catty corner to Credence, in front of Mary Lou. 

“Let’s say grace.” (Y/n) proposed, linking hands with Chastity and Mary Lou Barebone. 

Credence bowed his head and closed his eyes, daring not to gaze upon God’s power. His lids fluttered during their closed state, his eyes stirring underneath the thin skin. 

Mary Lou gripped onto Credence’s raw hands harshly. A small vocalization caught in Credence’s larynx, he dared not to let out such a whimper in front of the witch that enchanted him. 

Modesty held on to Credence’s other hand as a gentle child would. 

Credence found himself nearly swooning at the sound of (Y/n)’s graciousness as she thanked God for the blessings of another day. 

“Thank you for this food you have so graced us with this even. Thank you, God, for the Barebones joining our hallowed dinner this evening. Thank you for the ever so brave Credence saving my life to your will. And thank you for another day we can all enjoy.” 

Thank God everyone’s eyes were closed because Credence was beaming, his ears hot and embarrassed by his humbleness. 

“Amen.” All five of them said in unison, Credence’s was the weakest voice, but somehow, it made his voice the loudest.

The five began breaking into their food.

A backwards silence hung heavy between the five. 

Finally the silence broke through from Mary Lou. 

“Do you go to school?”

“No. I did go to a university for a short time. I found that the bustling, cramped dorms and peer pressure weren’t my best niche. I really didn’t like such ‘adventurous’ things that my peers were getting into. So I dropped out.” 

Credence glanced over discreetly to get a short visual of (Y/n)’s features while lifting the cup of warm tea to his mouth. 

“So, is there a Mister?” Mary Lou prodded, prompting Credence to sputter his tea in surprise, coughing as the warm flavored water caught in his epiglottis. 

“Oh, goodness, are you alright?” (Y/n) nearly shreiked in worry. 

Credence held a handkerchief to his face and nodded while coughing into the fabric, his eyes red and puffy as his now embarrassed face. 

As the coughing reduced to a steady breathing, (Y/n) answered. 

“No, never has been. I really just want to save myself. I don’t really want a ‘man’, I want someone I will love.”

Credence kept his eyes to his plate, fork teasing the strips of veal, going over what he was about to ask in his head multiple times to build up his courage. 

His head tilted up, jaw falling open and asking as if timid to say a word,

“Are those, the embroideries, yours?”

He cursed himself inside for being so vague, awkward embarrassment made his eyes water slightly.

“Yes, I made them, if that’s what you mean.”

“They are very pretty, ma’am.”

“Thank you very much, Credence. My grandmother taught me when I was younger. She was bedridden before she passed away so I was there by her side and she showed me how to embroider.”

(Y/n) paused a moment before answering the question that no one asked but wanted to know, at least subconsciously. 

“It was Tuberculosis that led to Pneumonia.” 

It dawned on Credence that (Y/n) had no one. Credence did feel sorry, but (Y/n) seemed indifferent due to the passing of time and mourning. 

Mourning properly would lead to a kind of ‘forgetting’. Of course (Y/n) would never forget her parents that she loved so, but she would just ‘forget’ to be sad about it. Though there are some times where she would sink into a lingering sorrow. Seasonal Crises are the worst.

“That is so very horrible, ma’am.” Chastity joined in. (Y/n) detected a slight hint of sarcasm in Chastity’s condolences, however she shoved her assumptions to the back of her mind. Dismissing Chastity’s quip as a sort of backwards and strange mistranslation of tones. 

The toasty comfort grew hot and stuffy as the women of the Barebones cast their eyes upon (Y/n), studying her very closely as if territorial over their abused boy.

Credence consumed forkfull after forkfull of the meal, gracious to be blessed by something other than the same soup that flushed through him every meal of every day of his life; by something created by the hands of a beautiful woman. 

In a way, he was becoming one with (Y/n) (at least thats what he liked to think). To consume the creations of (Y/n) and absorb nutrition from them felt so intimate to Credence, as strange as it sounded. 

“I’m glad you enjoy the food, Credence.” (Y/n) said smiling while he swallowed to say “Thank you, ma’am.” After his throat cleared.

“Here, you’re almost out of tea.” 

(Y/n) passed the tea kettle toward him swiftly.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He monotonously repeated again causing (Y/n)’s little weird alarms were tripped as the interaction was queer and unnatural. 

His bony, vein riddled hand took the kettle and poured into his cup. 

If you thought it couldn’t get anymore embarrassing, girl, you were wrong. 

As Modesty’s fidgetiness accidentally caused her to kick the table, said table wobbled with a loud hollow thump. 

The sound and sudden movement had startled Credence. His hand jutting a bit from his arm in the hightened reflexes one develops over many years of physical abuse. 

The tea sputtered all over the table cloth. 

After seeing the mess he had made, Credence froze, unable to bring any words to escape his quivering lips. 

He barely managed to shake out a “I’m sorry, m-”

“Credence, it’s alright.” (Y/n) tried to comfort.

Oh god, Credence just made the blunder of his life in front of (Y/n).


	6. Chapter 6 - Spilled Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Credence handle his blunder? How will Mary Lou handle the embarrassment of her diginity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gurl, I see you looking at the chapter title like that ;)  
> Also very big trigger warning... mentions physical abuse.

Dark brown streaks and puddles formed on the table cloth, the hard pitter of the tea hitting the floor resembling the sound of piss.

Horror filled Credence’s face as the tea fell into Mary Lou’s lap. He fucked himself over and he knew it. 

“Credence, it’s okay.” (Y/n) said, a sort of shame filled her stomach. She felt embarrassed for the boy, but most of all she felt pity. (Y/n) knew he was going to be punished and she couldn’t do anything to prevent it. 

Credence’s face grew hot and red due to (Y/n) cottling to him. He knew she didn’t mean to embarrass him, but it was humiliating to haver her smother him with “oh it’s okay.” 

“I’ll grab some towels, ma’am.” (Y/n) stated towards Mary Lou calmly seeing that she was humiliating Credence. 

“Thank you, Miss.” Mary Lou responded with a shaky voice, trying to maintain her anger towards Credence who trembled beside her. 

“I’m so sorry, Ma.” (Y/n) heard him repeatedly beg to her. 

Something about that really irked (Y/n). If it wasn’t obvious before, it definitely was now. Credence was absolutely terrified of his mother, though he loved her, she horrified him. 

At that moment, (Y/n) felt something, a type of anger, hatred for Mary Lou, yet also a softness and hope for Credence. (Y/n) knew that Credence needed to be saved and that she would be the one to do it. 

(Y/n) felt kind of selfish for thinking that, but who else would rescue the clumsy boy?

Everybody had some sort of deep hatred for him or at the very least, what ideology he was forced into representing. 

Mary Lou wiped herself off after talking into Credence’s ear. 

“You know what to do when we get home.” 

Credence locked up, thoughts of the cracks that sound upon hitting him. 

“Y-yes, Ma.” 

“Stop calling me that, Credence, you aren’t my son.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Shame overtook his senses as (Y/n) returned and he hid himself by slumping down. Tears forming, stinging his eyes as he cursed them like the day he met (Y/n). 

“Oh, Credence.” Mary Lou faked as she saw (Y/n), she put her arm on him. “it’s alright.” 

Credence jumped away from her touch looking at (Y/n), his eyes screaming for help, but his lips only quivered. 

What should have been a little “never think about it again” type of accident was turned into a soap opera. 

“Please, excuse us, Miss (Y/n), we must go. We are sincerely sorry.” Mary Lou said, shuffling out of her seat, urging the other three Barebones up and by her side, taking Credence by the hand.

(Y/n)’s heart broke inside her chest, watching the scene unfold. 

“I am terribly sorry, Mrs. Barebone.” (Y/n) said. 

“It is quite alright!” She snapped out of stress. 

(Y/n) stopped her own breathing in a type of fear and anger that Mary Lou’s harsh tone had invoked. 

How badly (Y/n) wanted to call her out on her shit. “Don’t treat me like your son.” She wanted to say, but would never utter in fear of Credence taking it so deeply to heart. 

“Have a good evening.” (Y/n) said instead, watching Mary Lou march out of the shop. 

Mary Lou dug her nails into Credence’s hands, a sting cursed the sore welts. His hand turned white due to the grip she had on it. 

Credence’s face contorted in a hopeless type of pain and a hurt whimper escaped him as he tried to pull his hand away in pure human instinct. 

“Dog, get the door.” Mary Lou ordered while stomping across the pavement. 

Credence slipped infront of her and pulled the door open, hoping she will change her mind. 

Her stomps were louder and hollowed due to the wooden floor. 

“Come.” Mary Lou demanded. 

Credence vocalized in destain.

“Come. Here. Now.”

Credence gave in, knowing the pain will subside soon if he just did what Mary Lou asked. 

God, did the lashes make him enraged. The fury was not him, but rather some other entity within him that cowered in it’s presence. The entity was like a demon that possessed him, the real Credence was buried deep inside. 

Bugs crawled under his skin, snakes venom clotted in his veins. His body craved the release of the rage, but his mind protested. 

“Do you think it’s funny to embarrass me?” Modesty heard Mary Lou yell. 

Modesty covered her eyes with the soft pillow and buried herself in her quilt to hide her from the monster that was making the deranged noises from the main hall. She knew it was Credence being abused, but she’d rather believe it was a terrible creature. 

She imagined a fish man with green goop dropping from his wheezing gills which was Credence’s heavy inhalations. The fins of the fish creature hitting the ground with a slap came closer, to kill her or worse, kidnap her and be his pet human and keep her in a little human-bowl.

Modesty’s heart slowed when the sounds came to a stop, somehow the silence was less comforting.


	7. Chapter 7 - Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) doesnt know what to do so she consults an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: i just took the pacer test and i did really frickin good so im proud :))))

(Y/n) gazed out the shop’s window, a somberness filled her heart. She could feel the atmosphere thicken and heat up as the house across the street looked so calm and silent, but she knew it was anything but calm within the walls. 

(Y/n) could almost hear Credence, but of course, she couldn’t. She didn’t want to hear what was happening to him. 

Chatreuse eyes glanced at the table as now only small haunting drips could be heard from the tea hitting the floor. 

Credence was the only one who really ate something. He must have been starving from the inside out. 

 

She dimmed the lights and cast a spell to help her clean as she walked up to a wardrobe that lay so peacefully still. (Y/n) soft arms pulled the door open.

(Y/n) felt so guilty about how terrible the dinner went. Thinking about the shaken boy sitting across from her. She was so close to possibly making some sort of connection with him, but it was all in vain. She felt so shitty about her greediness that caused Credence his pain. It really was no one’s fault, but (Y/n) wanted to take the blame instead of Credence. 

She plopped into the wardrobe, a soft creak emitting from the metal supports. 

A soft glow emitted from a plant which was enchanted to bare light. 

A whole room was hidden inside the wardrobe, hidden outside all logic inside this small space.

“Maybe it’s not meant to be.” (Y/n) said to the hundreds of tiny ears that bared leaves. The thousands plants around her bed didn’t know what to say. 

“I mean, I want to help him, but how will I do it?”

“...”

(Y/n) plopped down onto the aforementioned little bed.

“God, I’m so stupid for trying to rush him.”

“You can still save him.” (Y/n) heard a wise voice say. She turned to her side to face the tiny twisty tree. 

“Gramma, how? I’m just lost.”

“Patience, little (Y/n). His heart is filled with anguish and hatred.”

(Y/n) lied in silence.

“Plus, Credence knows you are a magical entity. He will look to you for guidance and you shall guide him.”

“When?”

“I cannot say now, I must rest.”

“Come on, Gramma, don’t be so cryptic.”

“Sleep now, tomorrow shall shed a new light.”

“... thank you, Gramma.”

(Y/n) set her wand on the night stand and slipped into the covers, the coolness between the sheets soon was replaced with her body heat. 

“Lights out, guys.”

The glow reduced to just a faint twinkle and (Y/n) closed her eyes, the sound of a breeze sliding between green leaves pressed (Y/n) into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) sees the newspapers covering a mysterious disturbance in the ungodly hours of night and has a great idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, last chapter was lacking; ive been busy trying to write music for my album coming out uwu uhhhh oof idk this one is realt short but it gives the overall idea of what the next chapter holds :)) next chapter will be fluffy as hell

“Disturbance at midnight, destroys an Auto Repair Shop.” (Y/n) read aloud from the Newspaper with a raised brow, worrisome eyes skimming the headline. 

“‘There was a screeching sound and a billowing black smoke that surrounded my shop that jumped around, bricks were knocked around like they were nothing.’ The owner’s son, Dan Harley states in the police report as he was a first hand witness to the disturbance.”

Dan? That Dan?

“He sure did feel the sting of Karma this time.” 

“A certainly terrifying gas explosion was presumably the cause, but head of the Second Salem movement, Mary Lou Barebone arrived to the Police Station this morning with three of her children to state the following: ‘This was no gas explosion, this was satanic witchcraft. Exploiting God and Man’s creation, these wicked are instilling fear unto all of us. Don’t deny the truth, wonderful people.’” The article held many pictures of the Barebones as Mary Lou ranted. Credence stood behind her, used to the embarrassment of having such a crazed mother, in the grainy photographs

“Credence.” (Y/n) muttered, looking at the small picture with such distain for his situation. 

“Another Second Salemer meeting will be held in front of the bank at noon.” 

“In other news, the annual Spring Fair has reopened at Central Park, from the 25th to the 30th.” 

(Y/n) gave a cute smirk at the plants around her. 

“Today’s the last for the fair. I have an idea.” 

(Y/n) was going to steal him away from Mary Lou, at least for one evening at the fair. 

It was the very least she could do.


End file.
